Normal adults judge two identical objects to have the same shape even when they are perceived through different sensory modalities, such as touch and vision. The development of our capacity to recognize such "cross-modal" matches has long been debated. We propose four interlocking experiments investigating the nature, extent, and limitations of this ability in 1-year-old human infants.